Eleven Things
by plum-dulce
Summary: A bunch of one-shots filled with with everything Ben 10. Mostly Kevin & Gwevin. Rated T for a couple swear words and what-not.
1. Weakness

**Okay so this is something new. I've been in this rut and I haven't written anything for a while. So this is what came out. I hope you like it. And please pardon any OOCness. I guess that its supposed to be part of the Ben 10K universe. **

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN BEN 10. **

* * *

_**Everyone knew his name and what he was know for.**_

"Hey you hear what he did." The slug-like alien whispered to his rodent friend next to him quietly not wanting to draw any attention from those seated around.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" He replied. The friend understood, the expression on his face made it obvious.

"So what is it this time?" The rodent asked in a low voice.

"I heard that he killed some four guys yesterday."

"Four, that's not a lot." He countered, even when his face showed the opposite.

"They were plumbers." The slug continued.

"Four plumbers."

"Really, I heard that it was more like ten plumbers and some 15 civilians." A third voice added in. Both friends looked to see a cloaked figure seated across from them. "But truthfully I wouldn't be surprised if it were more." He continued, while pulling the hood off to reveal his grey wrinkled skin and glowing yellow eyes.

"Ten." Both aliens gulped.

"That's a new record for him." A fourth voice interjected.

Suddenly, the private conversation that had started between two spread throughout the dark smoky bar, one after another each alien added in what they had heard about him, whether it was that he killed 20 plumbers or that he was out to seek revenge. But no one dared mention his name, it wasn't necessary; they all knew who he was.

_**For those who didn't, he made sure they did even if it was the last thing they ever found out. **_

"What is this? Do you think I'm stupid?" The tall angered man asked after examining the crates filled with supposed level 15 tech.

"What do you mean?" The owner of the tech asked.

Turing around to face him, the dark haired man took some of the contents of the crates and threw it against the wall, causing it to break into pieces.

"Hey man, watch the merchandise. If you don't want it just say so." The dealer took a second to observe his client's face, he wasn't happy. "Okay so it's not the promised level 15, but it's the best I got. Cut me some slack."

His unhappy customer stepped closer, his fury evident. "Cut you some slack." He took another step. "Do you know who I am?" He barked.

"Look I really don't care. Do you want the tech or not?"

With one more step, the enraged man's body was consumed by an amalgamation of different parts. The dealer realized that it wasn't going to work out in his favor. Quickly he turned and began to run, but it was no use.

The beast picked him up and threw him against the wall just as he had earlier to the tech. "I think it's time you learn who to mess with." The rough, metallic voice yelled.

In a poor attempt, the dealer tried to get up, and save himself. "Look just take the tech, we'll call it even."

All he got in reply was low snicker.

"Look I'm sorry I don't know who you are. Just let me go." He begged.

A wicked smile spread across his tormenter's face. He took a step closer and picked him up once again only to slam the semi-conscious goner against the wall repeatedly over and over.

Between a groan from the victim and a punch to his face, the attacker growled, "I'm fucking Kevin Eleven."

_**At times he seemed almost unstoppable; his tactics were cruel and inhuman. **_

"Watch out behind you." The concern was directed towards whoever heard it.

The city was under attack by who else then the infamous Kevin Eleven. Plumbers from the nearest bases had come to help, but it made no difference. They shot, fired, and punched, but Kevin always seemed to come out of the debris and smoke untouched not a scratch was able to afflict his body.

"Call for backup." Ben ordered. Everything had started out bad when Ben, who always made it his job to take on Kevin, had arrived late. Most of the damage had already been done and to make matters worse the Omnitrix didn't seem to want to cooperate very well.

For a moment it almost seemed that Kevin had finally won. Plumbers were hurt, wounded, and possibly dead. The city was burning down to the ground only to be left in ruins. Taking a moment to take in his surrounding, Ben looked around for Kevin. He had been right in front of him seconds ago, ready to attack when he disappeared.

That's when it all clicked in Ben's head; Kevin always had some motive for his action even if it was the most insignificant thing. When it came to messing with Kevin there was always some price to pay.

"I know where he's headed." Ben spoke into his badge before transforming into XLR8. Now he just needed to get there before Kevin did. When he arrived the small home was burning and falling apart just like the rest of the city. Ben had been there the prior week, as a bearer of bad news he had to tell a now widowed woman and her now fatherless newborn that her husband had been found dead after a tech deal gone bad.

As he searched, Ben could hear the thrashing and growling coming from the back of the house, from the man seeking revenge. He rushed in to room to find what looking for, both Kevin and the woman.

"Your smart Tennyson, but it seems you're a bit late." Kevin smirked, picking up the helpless woman along with the crying infant in her arms. Wasting no time, Ben went from XLR8 to Fourarns and charged at Kevin.

Managing to knock him down temporarily, Ben scrabbled to grab the woman, as he dashed to the nearest way out.

As he raced away to safety Ben heard another growl, "You'll pay for this Tennyson."

_**But everyone has their weakness, their breaking point, the one thing that can tear them apart. **_

To most it seemed like Kevin didn't even have one, but for those few who knew what it was, they never hesitated to use it against him.

"So what'll it be Levin, the safety of this pathetic girl or your life." What had started as a simple tech deal turned against Kevin, when the dealer pulled out an unconscious woman, tied up and beaten. Only after Kevin decided he didn't like what was up for the trade.

"Does it look like I care?" Kevin snarled. When in reality it was driving him mad, to see the only person he actually cared for in the state that she was.

"Really? The word around here is this little human is something you care about. Or am I wrong?" The dealer laughed. He knew he was right.

Even though Kevin wouldn't admit it, it was true. That one woman could have her way with him, she brought out a side that no one else could.

With a caress from her Kevin would go from being dark, evil and strong to an ordinary feeble man filled with lust and an uncontrollable need for her.

Simple words like, "I love you," or even the mention of his name that came from her mouth were enough to melt him. They meant the world to him. The same way she did.

"Let her go." Kevin barked. He was letting it happen, allowing himself to be defeated.

"You here this," the dealer told his minions, "Kevin Eleven is giving up."

Only after she was taken away to supposed safety did Kevin allow himself to walk towards his defeat, his head held low. His ears filled with the laughter of the dealer, who thought he had won. Infuriated, he kept walking, continuing with his façade, only to strike at the dealer with full force. He wouldn't go down that easily, not without a fight.

She was the one thing that could bring him down and send him crashing. His one weakness, Gwen Tennyson.

* * *

**Okay. So what did you think. I was going for a juxtapostion of the dark, evil, and strong Kevin to a weaker, vulnerable one. I hope that I was able to show that. If not i tried my best. **

**Anyways this chapter is part of an eleven part story/one-shots. This one is One Weakness, the next one will be Two _____. Try to guess.**

**Don't forget to review. :DDD**


	2. Identities

**Here's the second chapter. I promised Atlas, I would update soon. So here it is. Enjoy. Oh by the way its Ben 10K. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.**

* * *

Kevin was the enemy, the one person who had a warrant of arrest in hundreds of galaxies. He was the most wanted criminal with large sums of money up as a reward for his capture. Not that anyone could do it.

When Kevin wasn't in the Null Void, he was Ben's main priority.

"Had enough yet Levin?" Ben yelled as he dodged a hit from him.

"What are about talking about Tennyson? I'm just getting started."

The two continued fighting. It was always the same; neither of them would ever give up, and it always ended in the same manner, Ben would manage to get away, Kevin would sneak off, or on rare occasions Kevin would be caught and put back into the Null Void. That's where everyone thought he deserved to be, everyone saw him as the bad guy and they all treated him as one.

But that didn't mean that in reality everyone hated him.

"I think I can handle him for a bit," Gwen told Ben, "You have to help them." The building as crumbling and Ben was the only one who could get to the people in time.

"You sure."

"Yes, just go." She ordered him. Cautiously she looked around for the man to blame for all the destruction.

"No Ben to protect you anymore." A wicked grim spread across his face.

"I know. I don't need him. I can take you on myself."

"I'm scared." He snickered sarcastically.

"I think you should be." She told him, before carelessly shooting spheres of mana in his direction, he in turned dodges them all with no effort. The shooting continued along with the dodging, neither side seemed to get hurt. From the perspective of someone watching the pair fight it out, they almost seemed to be in sync with each other.

Breaking their pattern, Kevin ran forward towards Gwen and tackled her down.

"You didn't actually think you could take me on, did you?

"I still think I can." Gwen fought against his grip, and after some effort she knocked him over and ran, putting some space between them. But that didn't stop him. He continued and after a short chase he managed to pull her into a tight hold.

"Let go of me." Gwen struggled against him, but it was no use his strong arms wouldn't relent.

"What time?" He whispered softly into her ear.

"I said let go of me," she shouted followed by a much quieter, "nine." His grip loosened a bit after another whisper into her ear, "same place?"

Finally able to break away, Gwen kicked Kevin down. He fell to the ground with a groan. Shooting one last sphere, which kept him down longer, Gwen began to head for Ben's direction but not before yelling a reply, "yes."

Once Gwen reached the destroyed ten story building, she found Ben walking through the rubble, a small child in his arms.

"Did he get away?" Ben asked.

"Yeah."

"You're alright, though?"

"Yes Ben I'm fine."

"At least we managed to get all the people to safety," he stated while handing the child to a worried mother, "I think we'll him see him soon, though."

"I think we will."

---

Gwen continued to make her way through the dark neighborhood. As she turned the corner, she hoped that he was still there. She had told him nine but it was already 15 minutes till ten. She wouldn't blame him if he had left, she would blame Ben. As she continued towards her destination, a car slowly pulled up, passenger window open.

"Get in." The driver demanded. Taking the door handle, she opened the door and took a seat. "You're late." He said as he picked up the speed.

Gwen leaned over to his side and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know, sometimes Ben just needs to learn how to stop talking." She whispered into his ear.

"Maybe I can shut him up permanently." He mumbled. Gwen sighed at the comment.

After a short drive Kevin pulled into a motel parking lot and cut the engine. He then got out of his seat and walked over to the passenger seat. Opening her door, Kevin pulled Gwen out and led her to one door of the closest room.

"I've missed you." Gwen murmured. Arms wrapped around his waist she leaned up towards him and kissed him.

"Mhhmmm." Kevin rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a key, he fumbled to get the door open. "I wouldn't believe it the way you kicked me earlier."

"You know that that's all an act." She led him inside. "You're the enemy when Ben's around."

"What am I now?" He asked as he pulled her onto the bed.

"Figure it out." She murmured, pulling him closer.

The man seen as an enemy to most had two sides to him. Around those who hated and wanted him dead, he was the foe and only that. But to Gwen, he was both the guy she had to pretend to hate but under it all, loved.

To the outside world he was her enemy, but when everything in the world seemed unimportant and it was just the two of them, he was her lover. One man with two identities.

* * *

**What do you think??? Two identities. This one took me a while to think of, I originally was going to do Two Lovers, then I got the idea of Two Enemies, And I couldn't make up my mind. So after some intense brainstorming I just put them together. & this one-shot was born. XD**

**Don't forget to review, plz. They make me smile :) and updated faster. **


	3. Simple Words

**Here goes another sorta Ben 10K. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action & not me. **

* * *

For most people the words come easy. Some even say it with no feelings backing it up, but for Kevin that wasn't the case. He felt them, but there was no way they could escape, always locked up in his mouth. But he had his methods of expressing his emotions. It usually didn't involve words, more like fists and growls.

"That'll teach you who to mess with." The infuriated man yelled as he swung his fist into the stomach of his victim. With one last swing Kevin tossed the unconscious body aside.

For the most part the only emotion he ever showed was rage. It almost seemed to be permanently etched into his face along with the scowl he gave the world.

Quickly he glanced around for the person he had been looking for and just as he thought Gwen had managed to get away. But he continued on his search, he was a man on a mission, nothing was going to stop him.

When he wasn't trying to escape from the law or in a tech deal, he would look for her. It was like a game for him at times. Trying to see how long it would take him the next time to hunt her down. When it came down to it, he didn't know why he kept on doing it especially since she had made it clear from the beginning that she didn't want anything to do with him.

"When are you going to stop this Kevin?" The red-head yelled at him, her voice tired and upset. She continued to run, something that was taking all her strength and effort but she wanted to stay ahead of her chaser. It had only taken Kevin a few days after she had gotten away to track her down. Lucky for him she hadn't left the planet. As she ran forward and away, Kevin continued in his pursuit, he wasn't stopping.

"Just leave me alone." Gwen cried. The chase was taking its effect on her, she was drained.

"It's no fun when you give up." Kevin wrapped his arm around her waist, keeping her close. Gwen didn't bother to push him away, she had no force to. Having his arm around her was the only thing that kept her together.

Gwen was so sick of it all, the running away and chasing. She had tried everything to get away, to shut him out completely. Moving to different planets and going away on missions throughout the universe weren't enough. It didn't matter what she did, he managed to find her anyway.

This time it finally pushed her over the edge.

"Please just stop it." Her voice strained. Kevin looked down at her, into her bright and sad green eyes brimming with tears.

"I don't want to." He whispered.

His answer immediately sent Gwen into tears. Knowing that Kevin wanted to be around only made it harder not to think of what used to be, of the past between them that she was trying to remove from her life.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Gwen sobbed, wrapping her arms around Kevin's chest for more support. "No more please." She pleaded.

Kevin didn't reply. He didn't know what to say, actually he knew just what he wanted to say, but like every other time he tried it wouldn't happened. Telling Gwen how he felt would only cause her to cry even more. To make it worse he would probably leave her like he had before, not because he didn't want to be around but he couldn't be around long enough, it put her in too much danger.

"Gwen…" he trailed off. It had to stop, all of it, for her.

"Yes." Her tears continued to spill onto his shirt, soaking through to his chest.

"I…" She nodded as if reassuring that he should continue. "I," his mumbles continued, "I want you." Kevin knew that it wasn't what she wanted to hear and it wasn't the 'I love you' he wanted say, but it was the best way to put everything to an end.

Suddenly the tears and sobs from Gwen stopped and a hard force pushed against Kevin, knocking him over to the ground. He looked up to see an upset Gwen, her eyes glowing with power.

"Really Kevin, you're absolutely pathetic." Gwen said giving Kevin the same anger he gave everyone on the outside, while inside she was breaking apart. She had given him a chance to say what he wanted and those were the words that came out. It upset Gwen even more the way he said them, as if he didn't care. "It's been years and you still can't…." She didn't finish. Instead she began walking away. She was done with it all, done with him.

Kevin watched as she walked away not bothering to catch up. For now it was the best, she needed her space, needed to be away from him.

Angry with himself, Kevin slammed his fist into the ground, causing to tremble. It drove him mad, not being able to tell Gwen the truth. He knew that he should put an end to what he was doing to her, but he also knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, at least not for a while.

Turing back to the direction she walked away to, Kevin watched as the small figure of the woman he loved disappear into the distances. He had lost her again and all due to his inability to say three simple words.

* * *

**Yea, I know its sorta short, and its not the best thing I've ever written, it's all okay thou. :D I actually wished I hadn't posted this until later only because its sorta similiar to the plot of Mission Void (I want to update it so bad.), same thing goes for the first two chapters of Eleven things. All three of them have a little bit of similiarites to that story. Anyways, the next chapter hopefully won't be too short and it definitely won't be Ben 10K. Its called Four Saving_____. Try to guess what it is.**

**Don't forget to click that review button. :DDD**


End file.
